


A Unrelenting Force

by RocketChewy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/pseuds/RocketChewy
Summary: Vailyn Lexio. Born the son of a Blade, always on the run since his parent and guardians were killed. He has little choice but to hide in Skyrim, yet fate finds him to be part of something much bigger than he could ever think.
Relationships: Inigo the Brave/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Unrelenting Force

It was raining hard, the sound overbearing as Vailyn rushed through the woods, vaulting over a log as a volley of arrows hit the tree beside him.

“ **After him!** ” An elven tongue cried out as Vailyn cursed under his breath, now seeing several golden plated Thalmor catching up to him. One of them let out a loud yell as they raised their glass mace, before Vailyn deflected it and with a slash of his sword, cut the elves throat. Another Thalmor agent rushed towards the Imperial, one staying further back as they readied their bow.

Vailyn dodged the agent’s frustrated blows, sword clashing with the elf’s as the other agent shot his arrow. It glanced against his armor with a metallic _ping,_ the bow wielding agent cursing in his native tongue as he grabbed another arrow from his quiver, but not before Vailyn had cut part of the other agent’s hand off, and grabbing the Thalmor agent as a shield.

“ **Falcrim! You bastard!** ” The bow wielding agent let off his arrow with rage, only for Vailyn to block the shot with Falcrim’s body, the arrow going through the elf’s armor. In the seconds while the elf attempted to grab another arrow, Vailyn had already rushed onto him, sword stabbing through the body in one quick movement before the elf fell over dead.

Vailyn let out a long sigh, out of breath as he bent over, exhausted. But the silence was broken as a wave of pain hit him from behind, sparks going all over his back as he fell in pain. Someone came up to him and kicked him in the stomach, tossing the imperial a few feet towards the cliff. The wave of sparks on him soon ended, and he could see who had just assaulted him.

“Coreron!” Vailyn muttered, mixture of rage and pain coming out of his mouth as the cloaked high elf stood over him, glaring down with a smug look on his face. Surrounding him were several other Thalmor agents, all looking at the human with distaste and anger.

“For so long, I’ve been trying to catch you. All these years since your whore mother decided to scar my face with her last strike! You have been a blight on my life, my career! And now you are finally here, kneeling like all men should.” The hood came off, and Vailyn could see the years had not made Coreron’s injury any less painful to look at, the scar extending from the side of his face to his left eye, leaving it blind and gray.

Vailyn let out a laugh. “Come on, do your worst, you pathetic excuse for a high elf!” Vailyn spit at him, the mixture of blood and phlegm hitting the elf’s face and robe. Coreron backhanded the Imperial as he was flung closer to the ledge, the sound of the roaring rapids further below him.

“I thought one day I’d march you through the city, show all of them what you are and then let you hang. But no. You’d just be made a martyr. I’ve decided now what must happen.” Coreron let out a dark grin, pulling up the Imperial as he edged him closer to the ledge.

“In this way, no one will even remember your name. You’ll just be a waterlogged body, forgotten until some adventurer takes your septims and armor. Nameless. Dead.” And with those last words, the high elf let go as Vailyn fell, wind soaring past his ears until it all went black.

_“I-is he dead?”_

_“He’s still breathing…. surprisingly. Now help me pull him up.”_

_“Oh yes, right. Should I take the legs or the arms, or one leg while you-“_

_“Lucien, just please take the legs. I can carry the rest of him.”_

_“Are you sure? I really-“_

_“Lucien. He’s waking up.”_

Vailyn’s eyes opened, a soft gasp coming out of him as he looked up into the blue cloudy sky. His head was hurting, body aching in a pounding dull pain as he closed his eyes again.

He could hear the male voice speaking. “Are you alright?” Vailyn opened his eyes again to see who was talking to him. The man was an imperial, blonde wavy hair and icy blue eyes, looking down at him with concern. The other person looked to be a Breton, short and curly fiery orange hair and dressed more like a mage in a green coat of sorts. She was looking less concerned but still wary.

Vailyn got up slowly, checking himself. He still had his armor, still wet but usable. His sword was thankfully a few feet away, along with his backpack. Only thing he did not seem to have was his coin purse, which must have drifted away farther in the current. He let out a soft curse before turning towards his two saviors. “T-thank you.”

The male let out an honest grin. “Of course! Always glad to save a fellow adventurer. Or bandit. Cayeagh thought you were a bandit corpse and should have been left there but I said let’s check it out and see! And I’m glad I did!”

Cayeagh put her hand against her face, a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. “You didn’t have to say like that.”

Lucien put his hands to his hips. “Well, I was just being honest. It’s a good thing to be in this place and it’s also good to help others in need.”

Cay rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright. You’re doing a good job with making me feel guilty about almost leaving this poor guy to die. Sorry about, sir…”

“Vailyn. Vailyn Lexio.” Vailyn had gathered his stuff up, at least ready for the road. “Thank you for your help, but for now I have to go.” He grimaced as he felt a soft pain around his chest, still bruised from the fall.

“You’re injured, Mister Lexio. I have a potion for that in my sack!” Lucien scavenged around his sack for a few seconds before pulling out a bright red small vial, handing it to Vailyn. The imperial took a long swig of it, coughed after he finished as he felt the healing powers slowly help ease his pain. He sat down on a rock, feeling the bruises slowly going away but not fully.

The Breton mage sighed. “You should come with us. You’re still hurt. Hopefully once we reached Helgen, we can get you something better for your injury.” Vailyn took in his options. He didn’t have that many choices, but going with these people might lead to him actually making it out alive instead of dying somewhere in the wilderness.

“Alright.” Vailyn pulled himself off from the rock. “I’m going with you.”


End file.
